Monólogos de un Triste Cerezo
by fanneth
Summary: Desilusión, desamor y resignación... esperanza, sueños y superación. El mundo de un triste cerezo.
1. Cuando las aves dejan de volar

**Mónologos de un Triste Cerezo**

**1**

**Cuando las aves dejan de volar**

¿Fumar? No es tan malo después de todo.

Cuando miraba que Meiling y Tomoyo, mis amigas, aspiraban de aquel delgado objeto lo que después dejaban salir por su boca y nariz, juraba que jamás las imitaría.

Y heme aquí, aspirando la ponzoña de este pequeño ente.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? Que iba a tragarme mis palabras y romper un juramento simplemente por una sensación de bienestar, el cual sé que sólo es momentáneo.

Luego seguiría la ansiedad, que surgirá por el hecho de estar haciendo algo que tengo prohibido.

Mis padres seguramente me comprarían un boleto de lujo para mandarme al manicomio, si a sus oídos llegaran las noticias de que me he convertido en amiga de la nicotina.

Sería una estancia prolongada, puedo imaginarlo. Sin embargo, tengo muy seguro que esta amistad no durará.

¡Vamos! Estoy consciente de que no soy una persona tan débil como para entregarme a un vicio que siempre prometí evitar.

Rompí el juramento aquel que hice conmigo pero... al menos hay oportunidad de rectificar.

Sí, al menos aquí sí existe esa oportunidad. Con él no la hay.

De niña viví una situación que después de casi diez años sigo recordando. Y sigue siendo triste para mí, aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo.

Había un ave, un pájaro pequeño que llegó a nuestro patio. Apenas y podía volar, hasta ahora desconozco la razón de su impedimento. Sus pequeñas alas le permitían un vuelo corto para después dejar que cayera sobre el piso frío, indefenso y débil.

El recuerdo de mi padre tomando a la pequeña ave entre sus manos viene a mi mente y de igual forma, la remembranza de aquel ser siendo depositado dentro de una caja. Le dimos de comer, evitamos cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia él. En una ocasión creímos que, después de varios días, volvería a emprender el vuelo porque al entrar en el salón donde lo habíamos dejado, éste se encontraba revoloteando torpemente. Parecía haber recobrado energías.

Qué sorpresa sería cuando descubriéramos que aquél había sido su último vuelo. Una semana después, el pequeño pájaro falleció.

Lloré, quizá mis lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas y los inquietos sollozos que dejaba salir de mi pecho forman parte del más vívido recuerdo de aquel suceso.

Tal vez es tan vívido porque lo estoy experimentando en este momento...

Y... así entendí qué es lo que sucede cuando las aves dejan de volar.

Aquí es cuando entra mi pregunta¿cuál fue el momento en el que dejé de volar? El momento en el que dejé de extender mis alas y caí en el piso frío y sin esperanza.

Y es que no hay esperanza. Él ya me lo dijo.

Decidida a emprender una vez más el vuelo, de luchar por el corazón que una vez tenía ganado, pero que ahora descubro que ya lo tengo perdido, no tiene sentido seguir volando.

Porque él lo dijo.

No te ilusiones. No vueles más.

Por eso me ven aquí, con este cigarro en la mano. Debatiendo qué hacer con las alas de mi alma. Si extenderlas y volar tan alto como pueda, para saber que tarde o temprano caeré sin remedio, o, sencillamente, quedarme quieta esperando el fin.

Cuando las aves dejan de volar, significa que han abandonado la esperanza de vivir... ¿Dejaré de volar yo también?

-------

_Hola a todos (: Les presento este pequeño nuevo proyecto, que estoy llevando a cabo. Advierto: no es que vaya a dejar inconcluso la historia "Y para enamorarse hay pay de queso", simplemente quise comenzar este simultáneamente porque es una especie de terapia por muchas cosas que están pasando en mi vida. Y de verdad que me da alivio escribirlas..._

_Así que mantendré dos historias, realmente muy diferentes entre sí, pero que combinándolas da el balance a mi vida. Porque creo que no es precisamente agradable escribir solo los pensamientos amargos que tenga, sino albergar la esperanza y reflejarlos en la otra historia._

_En fin, espero les guste mi trabajo y gracias por su atención._


	2. Como el vuelo del ave fénix

**Monólogos de un Triste Cerezo**

**2**

**Como el vuelo del ave fénix.**

Definitivamente es una grosería no presentarse. Y yo he cometido tal ofensa en contra de ustedes.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, poseo diecinueve años de vida, bueno, casi veinte, los cuales cumpliré próximamente en el mes de abril, ah, y soy una estudiante de Universidad.

No hay grandes sucesos en mi vida que merezcan una noble mención. Soy una mujer común, que vive su vida común diariamente. Vivo con mis padres en una casa común de clase media, mi hermano ya no vive con nosotros. Él ahora vive su vida independiente. Aprendió a volar solo.

Justo como lo estoy deseando ahora.

Sin embargo, padezco de una inexperiencia crónica así que más me vale no atreverme a salir aún del nido de mis padres. Digo, el tiempo marcará cuando será hora de partir.

Es cierto, había dejado una pregunta al aire la vez pasada.

_¿Dejaré de volar yo también?_

Creo que ya tengo la respuesta a la interrogante.

_Lo haré_. _Dejaré de volar_.

Pero no en la forma que están pensando...

Me dijeron por allí unas palabras sabias que en un inicio no quise tomar. Mas ahora que he estado meditando todo por unos días, reconozco que son verdad y que mi alma estaría mejor si las practicara.

_Has a un lado todo lo que pueda lastimarte_.

Lo sabía en mi corazón, que el deseo de luchar por él, el ahínco de no abandonar esa esperanza, me estaba lastimando. Porque interiormente sabía que esa lucha no valdría la pena, que ya no había tal esperanza. Desde el momento que me lo dijo, lo sabía. Mas no lo quería reconocer. Algo de mí se negaba a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, después de estos días en que por fin tuve momentos para pensar, momentos que eran solamente para mí. Tras haber derramado muchas lágrimas, liberar suspiros atrapados, emitir gritos silenciados... lo acepté.

Dejaré de volar... _para él._

No tengo porqué dejar de extender las alas de mi alma. No si éstas nacieron para volar.

No tengo porqué frenar mi deseo de recorrer el cielo y ver el mundo, que me espera con sus brazos abiertos y que en algún momento me hará aterrizar, no sé cuándo, no sé cómo, sin embargo, mientras pueda seguir volando, lo haré.

Volaré... _sola_.

No creo que sea tan malo como se escucha. Supongo que algún día encontraré a alguien que quiera volar conmigo. Esa esperanza aún está en pie. Esa esperanza no me la ha negado nadie ¿verdad?

Pensándolo bien, creo que la esperanza es como el ave fénix. Inmortal. Cuando creemos que muere, realmente nace de otra manera, diferente, pero a la vez capaz de alentarnos a seguir adelante, como la anterior.

Sí. Decidido está. El vuelo que emprenderé será como mi esperanza. _Inmortal._

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos de nuevo._

_Otro pequeño Monólogo que escribí esta vez, espero les guste. Debo aclarar que esta historia no está realmente enfocada a una trama específica. Como indica su nombre, son monólogos, es decir, pensamientos de introspección que pertenecen a la autora pero en este caso siendo interpretados mediante la utilización del personaje de Sakura. _

_Si están buscando una trama parecida a la que manejo en mi otro fic, prepárense para decepcionarse._

_Este fic está dedicado a aquellas mentes profundas que gustan de un buen rato de reflexión espiritual e interna. Qué extraño se leyó eso xD_

_Saludos. Y gracias por su atención._


End file.
